


Bowser's Rise

by KaiserErebus



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Execution, Gen, Heaven & Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserErebus/pseuds/KaiserErebus
Summary: He once stood at the top of the world, but his most recent defeat cast him to the bottom. His soul judged, his sins greatly outweighed his selflessness. There was only one place in the afterlife suitable for a malevolent soul such as his, but little did the afterlife know, they weren't dealing with just any king. They were dealing with the King of the Koopas. Rise up Bowser! Fight!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bowser's Rise

There exist three planes to the afterlife: the Overthere, the Underwhere, and Bonechill's Prison.

The Overthere is a surreal place where only the sinless and purest of hearts can enter. Those deemed as such are transformed (if they wish) into angelic Nimbis and spend an eternity in peace and harmony.

The Underwhere, the middle plane, is a foreboding location where the neutral souls reside. Individuals whose sins remain balanced, neither good nor bad, shed their mortal forms and became Shaydes. Unlike the Overthere, where eternal peace awaits, the denizens of the Underwhere neither prosper nor suffer.

Finally, the bottom plane of the afterlife, Bonechill's Prison. People whose sins outweigh their selflessness are damned to eternal suffering. Although it is part of the Underwhere, the prison exists deep below it.

To enter the top and lower planes, one must go through the Underwhere and have their souls judged by the queen. It is this middle plane where he found himself regaining consciousness.

His body felt light, no longer in pain. He was floating, suspended in the air as his senses reactivated. His wills went obeyed, his body flipping over on its stomach. A wave of grogginess washed over him, leaving his mind in a state of dizziness. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Ahh, what happened?" he asked aloud. No one responded. When he finally regained the ability to see, he first spotted a large water fountain spewing some strange orange liquid into its base. Several minutes passed before he regained his bearings, and when he did, he noticed he was alone.

"Green 'Stache?" he growled, "Where are you? Green 'Stache?"

Bowser stood, still adjusting to the new environment. His clouded mind slowly cleared, but he had no idea what to make of this plane or Luigi's absence.

"We probably got separated," Bowser assumed. He took the time to wander his surroundings. This was quite a hellish place, but it wasn't as intimidating as he imagined, and that made him disappointed.

Nothing interested him. A few shady people were giving him odd looks, but he ignored them. Eventually, he came across a large river with eerie purple water and a small boat docked to the side.

Someone was sitting atop the vessel and lifted their head upon hearing the newcomer approach.

"Hmm, another sssoul whosssse game hasss ended," they said. It was a glance at first, but a closer inspection had the short man with orange wizard robes noticeably shocked.

"And if it isssn't King Bowssser himssself."

"Who are you?" The mighty King of the Koopas questioned, disregarding the fact he was known by this individual.

"… Charold. Welcome to the realm where gamesss end."

"Where games end?" Bowser parroted, "What? Is that the nice way of saying I died?"

"Bassssically."

Bowser snorted. "That green plumber actually got guts. I didn't think he had it in him to take another life. So what is this place? Doesn't look like hell."

"Not quite," Charold answered, "It'sss the plane between."

He used a paddle to gesture to the river. There was nothing as far as Bowser could see, just eerie water.

"On the other ssside liesss Queen Jaydessss' Palace, the ruler of thissss place. Ssshe weighssss the sssinsss of the dead."

Bowser became intrigued. "Now we're talking. Give me a ride over. I want to meet her."

"Fine, but it'll cossst you four coinsss."

"WHAT? Four coins?! You're crazy," Bowser grew outraged, the fire inside his muzzle swirling around, wanting to come out.

"Jussst following code."

"Screw your code! We're dead! How are we supposed to be carrying coins?! Forget it, I'll just swim across."

"I would advissse againssst it," the ferryman spoke up, "The watersss are dangerousss."

Bowser paid no heed to his advice. "Please, I'm much more dangerous than dead fish lurking in the water. I'm the king."

Without a second thought, Bowser dove into the River Twygz.

"I warned him," Charold lowered his hat and sat back down.

Bowser swam through the waters. Immediately, though, he noticed something wrong. Strange voices, incoherent moans, and cries entered his ear canals. The water's current tried to pull him in multiple directions, like hands latching onto his limbs and yanking him every which way.

"What the hell?" it was too late for him. The currents dragged the king to the bottom, air bubbles reaching the surface as Charold shook his head in disappointment.

"Sssshame. Another one bitessss the dussst."

Down below, Bowser reached the bottom of the River Twygz, thanking his genetics for the ability to breathe underwater. The currents slowed, but Bowser still felt something yanking on his limbs.

"Let go of me!" he roared and began flailing, swinging his massive arms. Once he freed himself, the king retreated to his shell and propelled himself through the waters at incredible speeds.

"Heh, dangerous he says. That shrimp doesn't know the meaning of the word."

Bowser chuckled until something smashed into his shell. His course altered, the strike sending him ricocheting off walls.

Untucking himself, the angry king searched the immediate vicinity. "Who did that? Who needs my fist in their face?" he roared.

Bowser's roar was met with another wave of incoherent moans. This time, he could see the waving limbs coming for him, multiple boney appendages of various lengths, but looking closer, Bowser noticed something else in the water. Millions of faces made up the liquid, the tears leaking from the void that were the eye sockets.

"That explains the color," he grumbled. The king leaped back, as the first set of boney hands reached out. "Oh, so you wanna fight, huh? Fine by me."

A giant hand lunged for the turtle dragon. Its bony fingers curled into a fist and sped towards the retaliating king.

Matching its speed, Bowser threw out his heavy fist and met the limb head-on. Bones met pure muscle, the impact making the skeletal limb rattle, shaken from the might of King Bowser.

"Is that all you got?!" Bowser taunted, speeding past the limb and seizing its humerus, wrenching the arm back, and slamming it on the ground. Bowser saw the smaller limbs surround and close in on him. He took the seized limb and used it as a whip to bat the smaller prey away.

"Don't challenge the king!" Bowser thundered, stomping on fallen bones.

The giant limb regained its sentience and grabbed the king, trapping him in its grip.

"Oh, you still got some fight in you. That's the spirit. Show me how badly you want me to break you."

Bowser tightened his muscles and began to fight against the heavy pressure put on him by the skeletal hand. It attempted to squeeze the soul out of him, but Bowser fought back. His strength was superior, and he was going to prove it.

"You're," he strained, "no match for me!"

Bowser freed himself and swam above the hand. His left arm winds back, his fist ready. The shot decked the limb on the dorsum of the hand, leaving it stunned long enough for Bowser to retreat inside his shell and swim circles around the limb.

Faster and faster, Bowser sped up, creating a tornado that sucked in the bony appendages and sent them soaring. Bowser followed, using the tornado to brave the currents.

On the surface, a few of the shady people and Charold gathered to see what was going on with the water. A whirlpool appeared close to the docks, drawing mixed expressions from the onlookers.

"Sssstill alive I sssee," Charold hissed.

Bowser shot out of the water and untucked himself, gathering the flames of his passion inside his cheeks. One well-aimed shot, one big ball of fire belched from his jaws and struck the largest skeleton, engulfing it and close limbs in an explosion that rocked the realm. Smoke blanketed the ceiling, broken stalactites falling into the depths of the River Twygz.

"Yeah! That's why I'm the king, baby!" Bowser declared, his voice echoing through the cavern. He dove back into the water, got into his shell, and resumed his previous swim.

Eventually, Bowser came to the end and leaped out of the water and onto precious land, his hefty weight emitting a shockwave once his feet touched the ground.

"HA! No sweat. Four coins to cross my foot!"

* * *

A large palace greeted the king, beckoning him forward with an allure that reminded him of his castle.

"Not bad, not bad, could use more spikes though. Can never have too many spikes," he commented.

Bowser entered the palace. He expected a line leading from the entrance to where this supposed queen resided, but aside from the same shady characters he saw near the fountain, nothing opposed him. It was fine though; he shouldn't have to wait for others.

"Really? Not one statue of yourself? No defenses or patrols either; I can waltz in here like it's normal," Bowser's disappointment was severely high. "What kind of queen picks a palace over a castle? A castle is clearly the superior option. Even Peach would be disappointed, and even she has a couple of statues herself. Hm, and everyone calls her humble."

Bowser studied the interior of the palace as he ventured further inside. Again, he noticed the odd looks thrown his way but continued to pay them no mind. Many of the characters idling around watched him pass through. Some scurried to the side while others felt the need to block his path.

"Well, well, well," one of the Shaydes spoke up, "I never thought I'd see the day King Bowser Koopa grace us with his evilness."

Now, Bowser is many things, but a racist isn't one of them. Sure, the heads were various sizes of square or rectangular, but aside from that, it was hard to differentiate between one and another.

"Do I know you?" he asked back, his large head tilted to the side and brow raised slightly.

"I doubt it, but **we** know you," the Shayde replied, "Your deeds have reached the ears of many."

Bowser revealed his razors. "Even down here in Hell, I'm still the evilest Koopa. What do you want, an autograph or something?"

"Oh no, I'm just here to give you a friendly warning," the shady being stated, "A lot of people know who you are and the destruction you've caused. I'd watch my shell if I were you."

Bowser exploded with laughter. His booming voice forced the audience to scatter. Some stayed close while others ran for their afterlives.

"That's it? I thought you were going to say something much more unforgiving, but if that's all, I don't have anything to worry about."

Bowser shoved past the Shaydes.

"You're not afraid of the unknown?" the same Shayde inquired before Bowser was out of range.

"I don't have a life anymore that would make me afraid," the king stated, "Whatever happens here is mine to overcome, plain and simple."

"Hmph, there were others who felt the same as you. Don't share their fate."

"Fate?" Bowser let out another guffaw, "I never let someone else dictate my actions. Whatever I want, I go after it. No one tells me what I can and can't change."

The king didn't look back, disappearing from the Shayde's point of view.

"Your tune will change once Bonechill gets a hold of you," they stated.

* * *

The one who judged the souls called for the next patient. Her ebony eyes unenthusiastically watched the previous soul finished their transformation into a Shayde and scrambled away. She waited for the next victim, but they never showed up.

"Next!" she repeated, growing irritated.

' _They have a lot of nerve, keeping me waiting like this.'_

Some more time passed, and the ruler hadn't seen any more victims. Her irritation turned into anger.

' _The nerve of this soul!'_

She turned to her servants, the D-Men. "Go find the next soul. I will not tolerate waiting."

The small servants accepted the task graciously. A few left the ruler's side to search for the next victim while the rest stayed to tend to her needs. The queen became more demanding when angered, and if her needs were not met, there would be hell to pay.

More time passed before one of the D-Men returned with an update.

"We're escorting the next soul as I speak, Milady. They will be here momentarily."

"Finally," she said, shifting slightly on her throne, "They better have a good reason for making me wait."

True to the servant's words, the other D-Men returned with the next deceased following behind. The queen was ready to raise her voice and invoke her wrath upon the victim, but immediately after looking upon their face, another thought crossed her mind.

Things have just gotten more interesting.

"Are you the queen of this place?" Bowser queried. He scrutinized the woman sitting atop her throne and had no idea what to make of her. They were a lilac-colored woman with a big purple and black crown sitting atop her head with two yellow diamonds on the front. She adorned a long, matching color gown that hid any other noticeable features, styled with multiple suits.

' _Why does everyone look so flat?'_ he pondered.

"Queen, Empress, whatever I feel like being called," she replied, "Call me Queen Jaydes for now."

Bowser folded his arms. "Great. We need to talk about the architect here."

"Excuse me," the queen raised a brow.

"You need to fire whoever built this place because they're terrible. No statues, no pools of lava, and no spikes anywhere. Why a palace? Everyone knows castles are a million times better than palaces. You need to renovate."

The queen was stunned, her D-Men were stunned, and the people listening in to the conversation were stunned. It wasn't every day a deceased soul barked orders to the queen of all people.

They expected no less from the King of the Koopas, but still, they weren't expecting it at all.

"I've dealt with all sorts of characters, but only a handful dared to give me orders," Queen Jaydes found her bearings, "You have a lot of gall for a dead monster."

"Oh, I'm a monster? Haven't heard that one screamed at me today," Bowser chuckled.

"You ignorant fool, do you not realize where you are?" the queen questioned.

Bowser shrugged. "In Hell apparently because the infrastructure of this place is definitely torture. I expected more fire and lava, but that's just my biased fact."

Jaydes sneered. "How dare you insult my domain? You're in the presence of Queen Jaydes, Mistress of the Underwhere! Ruler of those with ended games!"

The hulking dragon king blinked once. Twice. There was a moment of silence until it shattered with his howling laughter.

"The Underwhere?!" he chortled, "That's the name of this rip-off hell hole? You're kidding me. That's the stupidest name I've ever heard of," he fell to his knees, pounding the ground with his fist as he kept laughing.

The D-Men were poised to strike with their spears, but the queen dismissed them. She didn't need servants to put a mortal in their place.

"Your rudeness precedes you, King Bowser Koopa," she hissed, "Usually, the souls beg me to give them a better sentence."

Bowser stopped laughing but held his toothy grin.

"Me? Beg? You're hilarious; don't quit your day job."

"Your insolence will prolong your suffering. I'll make sure of that," Queen Jaydes's eyes flashed white. A small scale appeared beside her, perfectly balanced.

"Yeah, whatever you say, queeny."

Bowser was so distracted by the comedy that he failed to notice Jaydes gather some energy. The jewels on her crown glowed brightly, and when fully charged, a blast of lightning shot forth and smote Bowser with its wrath.

The king screamed, his bellows echoing through the Overthere. Audience members watched the event unfold, averting their gazes from the just punishment.

Bowser was paralyzed, his body unable to stay upright. He collapsed to the ground with sparks of electricity coiling around his scaly form.

"I recall telling you to refer to me as **Queen** Jaydes. No queeny or anything in between. **Queen** Jaydes, two words, and you will remember this title for the rest of your suffering."

Bowser silently picked himself up. One might expect him to be angry. However, imagine the surprise on Jaydes' face when the monster laughed again. His amusement made her angry. She blasted him with her divine wrath, a power that even gods feared at times. How can a mere mortal take her punishment and not succumb to its might?

"Not bad, but I have bad news for you," Bowser stated, "I've been electrocuted by lightning far stronger than yours."

Jaydes' brow twitched.

"You must know how I died, or had my game end, right?" Bowser asked.

"Your suffering will make this all worth it," Jaydes declared venomously. "The Fire God and Thunder God's chosen successors; I expected one of them to finish the job later rather than sooner, but for it to be by the hands of the Thunder God's chosen, that was highly unprecedented."

Traces of Jaydes' lightning tickled Bowser's scales, but compared to Luigi's blast, a tickle was the best way to describe Jaydes' attack.

"Speaking of his chosen successor, you ain't seen the Green 'Stache, have you? He should've joined me here."

Just because Luigi defeated Bowser and earned his respect, doesn't mean he'll always be called by his name. Bowser greatly preferred Green 'Stache more.

"If he did come here, I would've already judged him," Jaydes told him, "I have not seen him, so I cannot say where he ended up. Maybe his soul still lingers on the mortal plane."

"No," Bowser denied, "He perished with me. That last attack of his was too strong for him to handle. He wanted it this way."

"You seem so sure of yourself," Jaydes commented, "Do I sense an iota of pride in someone else?"

Bowser sneered. "Believe me, if you saw what I felt, you'd be impressed too. I know he died. He probably got lost along the way."

"Hmm, well, regardless, I say it's time to render a judgment," Jaydes eyes flashed again. The scale started to shake, the platforms shifting between symmetrical and asymmetrical positions.

"You're a nasty person," Jaydes insulted.

"Thank you, I try my best," Bowser took it in stride. Nastiness is one of his monikers after all. Evilness, Nastiness, or plain King Bowser suited him fine. With his kids, they're allowed to simply call him Dad or Father.

"Obviously, I do not need to remind you of your atrocities. Multiple cases of kidnapping, destruction, and invasion of several worlds and galaxies, theft of sacred artifacts used for your nefarious purposes. The list goes on. My, I'm terrified, Bowser."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. Better add murder on that list," the king revealed his razors, a proud smile on his snout, "Let's not forget my wonderful endeavors as a father too."

"I don't care about your paternal achievements. Your sins still bear the heaviest weight."

"What can I say? I have a penchant for world domination. Who knows? I might conquer this place next."

For the first time in millennia, Queen Jaydes let out a hearty chuckle. Her subjects were surprised as they have rarely heard their ruler laugh so genuinely, so happily. Even in the presence of the Overthere's ruler and their daughter, the queen remained punctual and prim. She smiled more, but she hardly laughed at anything that wasn't the suffering of the souls she judged.

"Now who's funny? You were just soundly defeated and have the audacity to state your claims on my domain? I am a goddess, Bowser. You could never dethrone me."

Bowser's eyes flashed. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"A fact," Jaydes retorted. "I can easily vaporize your soul and erase you from existence. You're a mere mortal in the presence of a goddess. What's a king compared to me?"

"And what is a goddess to a non-believer?" Bowser countered.

Jaydes was positively delighted. It's been so long since anyone foolishly challenged her authority. She could find some amusement in this.

"You talk big for someone who just died."

Bowser just came from an intense battle, but his muscles were ready for another brawl. He found it odd that Luigi didn't join him in the afterlife, but the more he thought about it, the more Bowser favored this arrangement. Now, there was no one else that could stop him from taking over and re-establishing his empire.

"I may be dead, but I still have plans."

"Unfortunately, your plans will have to wait," Jaydes stated, "Your sins have been judged, and I deem you fit to rot in Bonechill's Prison for all eternity."

"Bonechill?" Bowser parroted.

"The nastiest of the Underwhere's inhabitants. I'm sure you two will get along juuust fine," Jaydes' sickeningly sweet voice piqued Bowser's interest even more.

"As long as he knows his place, I'm sure we will."

The D-Men formed a box around Bowser and escorted down the Underwhere, but before Jaydes was out of earshot, Bowser stopped and turned.

"Remember this, Queen Jaydes; I'm coming for your throne. I will climb back up and turn this boring landscape into my personal mini kingdom. Enjoy the freedom while you can."

Queen Jaydes' laughter echoed throughout the Underwhere as Bowser continued to descend. There were no more words exchanged between the two, but the bet has been made. The jaded queen shed her bored countenance for a moment, mentally thanking Bowser for being such good means of entertainment.

"You're a riot," she said, despite knowing the monster didn't hear it.

* * *

Bowser's grinning face slowly died, and a stern gaze shrouded his features. The realization hit him like an airship.

' _I'm dead.'_

The implications of the notion arrived too late, and now, Bowser was stuck with the consequences of his demise.

' _My kingdom is in shambles, my army is scattered, and my children realizing I won't come back.'_

Bowser understood what he was getting into. He knew his actions came with dire consequences regardless if he succeeded or failed. The monster stuck to his guns and went through with his plan. However, before then, Bowser had to make sure everything proceeded without fail.

He was a ruler of the highest caliber, but before that, he was a father with eight children. Junior and the seven Koopalings were always eager to help their father with his plans. It made him proud, knowing his children loved him so grandly.

Although he welcomed it, this time, Bowser wanted to do things on his own, without their assistance. His fatherly instincts made him worry about the future. If something bad happened to his children, he'd never forgive himself. That was the strange and satisfactory concept of fatherhood.

Bowser had no idea how to be a father. Kamek was more so his father than anything, but the magikoopa could only teach so much. The moment Bowser held Junior in his arms for the first time, the king found a new love. That love grew more when the Koopalings joined his family. Together, the eight of them filled a void in Bowser's heart he didn't know he had.

He refused to ruin his image as a father by involving his children in his fight. They pleaded with him, begging to help, but Bowser put his foot down and laid down the law. It broke his heart to deny his children their passion, but he had no choice. At least this way, only he would suffer the pain.

He forgot, though, in his scheming, one small variable that inevitably became his reason for failure.

Peach and Daisy possessed great power, so Bowser figured out a way to steal that power and add it to his forces. Next, he had to take care of the main obstacle in his path: Mario. Somehow, the stubborn red plumber managed to overcome every wall Bowser placed between them. If the king wanted total supremacy, he needed to take out the problem before it arose. Ambushing Mario's abode and beating the plumber within an inch of his life was underhanded but necessary. Luigi, not as big a threat, was left for dead, still gravely injured. That's the mistake Bowser made. He should've double no - triple-checked the surroundings before making his escape. He should've made absolutely sure that Luigi was incapable of rising against him.

If only.

Mario was right in the end. Leaving Luigi alive proved to be Bowser's undoing. All that planning, training, ascending, and Bowser still came out dead last. On the bright side, he took one of the brothers with him. He aimed to take both, but he settled on the one. The pain Mario will live with for the rest of his life sounded like a better punishment. Knowing Bowser got the last laugh after all made it worth it.

Actually, no. No, he took that back. It wasn't worth it, not if it meant leaving his children in a state of turmoil. He craved universal domination, but even his penchant for destruction couldn't shadow the desires of being a father. Both sides brought him immense joy, but if given a choice, Bowser would take being a father over being a ruler any day.

Crazy, right?

' _Junior, Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Roy… forgive your Father. He didn't mean to leave you all alone.'_

For a split second, a burst of rage exploded within Bowser. He capitalized on the sensation and let out a beastly roar before throwing a hard, powerful punch at the closest stalagmite. The spike snapped off its base and flew like a Bullet Bill towards the opposite wall, where it shattered upon impact.

The D-Men readied their spears and tightened their positions. Bowser huffed as smoke plumed from his muzzle. As quickly as it came, his anger died out, replaced with the bitterness of his failure. He wasn't mad at Luigi for killing him. He wasn't angry at the world for constantly denying him his claims. No, he was mad with himself.

How could he leave his children behind like that? What sick and twisted monster would do such a horrible thing? His crimes beforehand meant nothing to him. Leaving his children behind made him see what sort of being he truly was.

' _I'm a devil.'_

The king shifted his gaze towards the servants, his draconic gaze fiercer, more overwhelming. He was tapping into his new form but hasn't undergone the transformation.

All the D-Men withered under his gaze but held their ground. He was dangerous to the queen and must be kept under control.

"Don't ever have kids," Bowser stated, his sudden speech startling the D-Men further. He continued moving without the servants, trapped in his melancholic thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" one of the D-Men asked hesitantly. They quickly regained their composure and surrounded the defeated king.

Bowser's gaze occupied the flooring. "They bring you much joy," he answered, "But you might end up destroying the world they helped create."

The queen's men didn't press further. The concept of fatherhood was lost on them anyway. Queen Jaydes is their top priority.

"This Bonechill," Bowser continued, "What're they like?"

The D-Men shuddered. "There's a lot to tell," said the D-Men in the front middle. "He's a menace. Legends say he was once an angelic Nimbi turned corrupt and banished to the depths of the Underwhere."

Bowser still found that name hilarious and snickered every time he heard it.

"He betrayed the ruler of the Overthere, gathered an army, and attempted to seize the heavens for himself. Clearly, he failed, and with the help of Queen Jaydes, King Grambi imprisoned Bonechill. Ever since his downfall, the queen used his prison as a holding place for the truly sinful. You who were judged as such will be imprisoned in the same cell for all eternity."

The king tried to smile but couldn't find it in him.

"I wouldn't bet on that," he advised them, "I plan on taking over this domain, and I'll start with this Bonechill. He'll bend to my will, and then, I'll take the fight back to your so-called queen."

"Do not make promises you have no intentions of keeping," replied the same D-Men. "You see where that got you."

"And don't make assumptions without knowing what the other party is capable of. I'm not the same Bowser I was before. Things have changed; I'm much more dangerous than I've ever been."

His Giga form was still accessible. He could bust it at any time.

"You can only say that if you survive the first encounter with Bonechill," said the D-Men. "Anyone who incurs his wrath does not make it out alive."

"That's a lie," Bowser declared. "Your sovereign survived apparently. If they can, I surely can, but I'll go a step further. Bonechill's Prison will become Bowser's Prison."

As the defeated soul and the D-Men progressed down the Underwhere, the king noticed the temperature dropping. The warm environment started to chill, getting more rigid. Soon, it got so cold that Bowser could see his own breath every time he breathed.

' _Not good.'_

Despite his amazing strength and overwhelming fire abilities, his reptilian might come with a huge weakness. The cold is a worse enemy than Mario or anyone else.

' _Lemmy, I don't know how you do it, but great job, son. Even I can't tolerate the cold for long.'_

"We're here," one of the D-Men announced. Before them were two giant metal doors, bolted shut, with large thick metal rods inserted to keep the locking mechanism in place.

A transparent icy puff left Bowser's lungs.

' _It's getting too cold.'_ He tried to bear it.

The rods came loose, sliding outward, as the bolted doors of the prison came undone. A loud thud reverberated off the walls as the double doors opened wide, revealing a frozen paradise on the other side. The icy field seemed to stretch forever, frozen spikes jetting from the frosty ground and hanging from the ceiling. Torches hung from the walls, casting light, which bounced off the various crystals scattered throughout, giving them a sparkling shine. A great pond of water occupied the center spot, but it looked frozen and ready to collapse at the slightest touch.

If it weren't for the cold, Bowser might call the place beautiful, but in his head, he was already making a long list of renovations. He liked the setting, but the cold made it difficult to enjoy anything.

Bowser stepped inside, the frosty ground crunching under his heavy stride. The cold grew twice as worse, causing the king to shiver slightly. He really didn't enjoy the cold.

' _How can you stand this, Lemmy?'_

"This is your new home. Get comfortable," the center D-Men stated. He ordered his fellow servants to shut the door and lock it behind him, leaving Bowser as the sole inhabitant.

"We'll see about that," the king replied, "Once this place is under my claws, I'll be back to claim that two-dimensional ruler's throne."

Bowser scoped out the scene. "Not a bad place though, but I'm putting some lava in here. Spikes too; can't have too many spikes after all."

Bowser approached the frozen pond and lightly tapped on the surface. It wasn't frozen but insanely cold. His body shuddered just from a single dip.

"Yeah, no, I'm changing this."

He took a deep breath, calling on his dragon heritage, and released a searing fire breath at the water. Steam rose and blanket a small space around Bowser, blocking out the chilliness for a quick reprieve.

"Ahhh, much better," Bowser sighed in relief. He dipped a finger in the pond. It was warmer than before, but not enough to his liking. While he had the steam shield, Bowser used his fire to boil the water. At the same time, the frost started to melt, revealing actual rock underneath.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. I'll have this place under control in a matter of hours."

Satisfied with his discovery, Bowser journeyed through the cavern, blasting fire at the wall, flooring, and ceiling. Beneath the ice was more earthly material, something that could help keep him warm.

"Put some statues of Junior and the Koopalings here," he began planning his renovations, "Maybe a small one of Peach, and a giant statue of myself. Four of them, but I need to draw out the throne room first. I wonder if I can turn that pond into my private hotspot. Ahh, dammit, I'll need a sculptor for all that."

Bowser rubbed his claws along the prison's unfrozen walls. "Strong material, durable enough to keep everyone inside and anybody out. That's useful."

It was too quiet. He didn't acknowledge it before, but Bowser knew someone was watching his every move.

"For a prison that holds the sinful, it's lacking the sinful. There have to be millions of souls here. Why is it so quiet?"

"That's because they serve… me," a chilling voice boomed. The sound came from all directions, unable to trace back, but Bowser showed no concern. "You will follow… soon."

"Is that right?" Bowser asked back. "I don't think you realize whom you're speaking too. The hag upstairs wasn't any better, but I'll deal with her in due time."

A low chuckle bounced off the walls. Something drew closer but remained hidden from the king's point of view.

"Brrrooo ha hahaha… I didn't think you'd be my next addition. The heavens are smiling upon me."

It was Bowser's turn to laugh. "Oh, you've heard of me too. My reputation is so legendary that even people in Hell know me. This is great, but I don't appreciate that comment," he denied the implications, "I see she didn't tell you. As of today, this place is under new management. I don't have good help, so I have to do all the renovations myself. You know how it is."

The monster lurking deeper in the prison chortled, drawing nearer with its army falling in line behind. The Skellobits, undead soldiers of Bonechill's army, marched with their spears at the ready.

"Your reputation perceives you indeed," the chilling voice stated, "However, it's you who remains ignorant to the forces outside your control."

Bowser isolated the voice to the east, where it just so happened to lead to the darkest part of the cavern. The wide-open space suddenly made more sense as Bowser waited for the monster to arrive. He blew fire on his hands to keep them warm. The steam from the now warm pond had long vanished, and the cold was starting to creep back.

' _As long as I have my fire, I'll be fine.'_

"You must be this Bonechill I keep hearing so much about."

At last, the monster and his minions revealed themselves. The Skellobits reminded Bowser of his Dry Bones army. Variants of the undead soldiers included those with spikes on their heads, those capable of flight, those capable of flight with also spikes on their heads, and amphibian soldiers that, just like the previous variants, had spikes on their heads.

However, it was the leader of the army that Bowser focused on more. They dwarfed him in his current state, and even still, there was plenty of room to move about the prison. This undead, blue-scaled dragon stood before King Bowser with its blood-red eyes watching the turtle dragon's every move. Six small, white-feathered wings appeared on its back, its spine rigid with a frosty-blue glow. Its slim, black arms followed a loop of tendrils that slithered through the spine holes and into a giant golden cannon with two wheels that made up the dragon's entire lower body.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I assure you. As you've concluded, I'm Bonechill. I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of the Underwhere, but tell me, how did the infamous King Bowser wind up in my abode?"

Bowser was not impressed with Bonechill's attempt at intimidation.

"My archrivals finally got the better of me. Did me in, but I took one of them with me before I perished," he boasted. "What about you? They told me you tried to kill God."

The undead dragon traded glares with Bowser before responding. "You're quite strange indeed. You heard right. I used to reside in the Overthere where the Almighty lives, but certain events led me to turn my back on him and wanting the domain for myself. That attempt ended badly as you can see."

Bonechill roared for emphasis, but Bowser showed more concern for the cold. He breathed another puff of fire, wishing for the heavenly steam again.

"That's an interesting tale. It's nice to meet a fellow conqueror, but sadly, I can tell this place isn't big enough for the both of us.L

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Bonechill concurred. "I'll make sure to place you amongst the higher-ups. Your power will be much more useful in my ranks."

"What a coincidence?" Bowser snarled, "I was going to tell you the same thing."

A mighty roar bellowed from the monsters' lungs. Fire spat from Bowser's mouth and clashed with Bonechill's chilly ice breath. The two elements battled for supremacy. Sweltering infernos burned away at the ice's sturdy defenses, but the clash ended in an equal match.

"Attack! Attack!" Bonechill ordered. Without hesitation, his soldiers charged into the fray with their weapons pointed at the deceased king. The first wave, a wave of aerial members, flew above the koopa's head. Spiked amphibians dangled from the fliers' grasp, tucking themselves into a ball with their spikes exposed. On command, the fliers released the spiked soldiers and prepared a second wave, dropping them in time with the commander's orders.

Falling projectiles rained on Bowser. Thinking quickly, the Koopa King retreated into his shell and used his mastery over the blazing arts to propel him backward. He changed outputs on a dime, rocketing left, and narrowly escaping the mass of spikes crashing down from the air. He touched the wall and pushed off with his feet, gaining momentum as he weaved through the divers. While closing in on Bonechill, the ground soldiers rushed him, jabbing with their spears.

Bowser spun, letting the blades bounce off his durable shell, and retaliated with a heavy swing of his claws. Three Skellobits suffered from the slash, Bowser's razor-sharp weapons cleaving cleanly through Bonechill's minions with ease. He kept up the pace, hacking, slashing, and bashing the lesser foes mercilessly without giving them a chance to counter. Bonechill is his top priority, but his last battle taught him to fight smart. Get rid of **all** the opposition. Don't leave a survivor. He crushed his foes with his mighty strength and bade his flames to feast upon them. Steadily, Bowser added more ticks to his kill count.

If what Queen Jaydes told him is true, a dead spirit who sustains enough damage will be erased from existence, no traces left.

Bowser used this information as motivation.

"I will not be beaten a second time!" he grabbed a minion and slammed them on the ground, following up by dragging their defeated body through the frost and then launching them at the aerial fleet. His arm shot out, fingers digging into the bony creases of another Skellobit's head. No pause, Bowser crushed the skeleton's head like a grape and tossed the lifeless remains in the pile. His eyes were fierce, pupils narrowed and emanating an aura that had the soldiers terrified from a single glance.

Bonechill's army began to retreat, but Bowser wasn't having it. A deep inhale filled his lungs, the flames swirling inside his maw. He exhaled and let the fire feed. A giant white flame in the shape of a dragon chased after its food. Its release was strong enough alone to shake the prison. The intense heat served another purpose in melting the frost, rendering more of the prison more akin to Bowser's many castles.

The retreating Skellobits turned their heads. A grave mistake, as they bore witness to the fiery dragon crashing down like a tidal wave. Their last dead moments were of the dragon consuming them. Loud, disconcerting screams echoed through the prison, only drowned out by the jubilant, maniacal laughter of King Bowser.

Bowser's massive heel crushed the bones scattered on the floor. He had the rest of Bonechill's army shook.

"Who else wants some?!" his intimidating screeched frightened the Skellobits beyond belief. They weren't facing just any strong prisoner. They were up against a demon.

Bonechill maintained a calm countenance. "Highly impressive, Bowser," he complimented.

"Thanks, but I still have plenty in the tank. The rest of your goons are too busy wetting themselves to face me, so let's get down to the main event: you vs. me. I want to see what's so terrifying about you. Ready for some heat in the third degree?"

The ice demon chuckled. "Oh, you'll see a whole lot more than that," he commanded his army to retreat while he remained on the frontlines, "Cast aside your hubris, or my frozen wasteland will become your frozen grave."

Bonechill let out a screech, the wheels on his cannon revving up. By his authority, a large cannonball discharged from the mechanism, the steel object bigger than Bowser's entire body. Bonechill maneuvered to the side while his cannon ejected multiple shots.

Put on the defensive, Bowser leaped over the first projectile. The cannonball collided with the wall, embedding itself in the rocky terrain. More bullets came for the departed king, who planted his feet firmly on uncovered cobblestone and threw his arms out. The second cannonball pushed the king back, but he held his ground despite the grit and stopped the ball with his bare hands, using the momentum to pivot. On the complete turn, Bowser hefted the large steel object at the succeeding cannonball. The two bounced off one another, altering the other's flight path. Bowser rushed forward and jabbed his massive fists into the fourth and fifth cannonball, knocking them away with slight difficulty. It didn't slow him down though. Hopping to the fore, Bowser, with his large heels, drop-kicked the sixth ball using both feet.

"My turn," the king rumbled, his eyes glowing red. The art of fire is part of Bowser's bread and butter. There was no one capable of expelling flames hotter than his, and with his mastery, he conjured several fireballs the same size as Bonechill's cannonballs.

The ruler of the prison moved to the side, claws tearing through the fire. As a master of the frozen arts, Bonechill encased his talons in ice, making them sharper, and struck back with twice the ferociousness. He belched a freezing breath, creating a wall to absorb the infernos and use it as camouflage to aim his cannon upward, lobbing a couple of shells over his shield. However, there was no reaction except for the ground trembling. He knew he had missed.

"Despite having a cannon for a body, you're not that mobile," Bowser's voice echoed. "Beating you into the ground is going to be easier than I thought."

"Don't get cocky," Bonechill grimaced, "You forget; this is my domain. I have dominion over this territory."

His sharp sight saw something sprint through the smoke, and his ice breath made short work of it. The bone was frozen solid and shattered like glasses, particles dispersing.

"What?"

"We'll have to fix that then," Bowser's voice came from behind. The monster tried to dodge, but it was already too late. Bowser's megaton punch made contact, striking the back of Bonechill's head, snapping the undead dragon's upper body forward. The king didn't stop there. He fixed his position, changed his pose, and rocketed downward with all his weight.

Bonechill, still dazed from the last attack, wasn't prepared for Bowser's hefty ground-pound to crash on top of his head. A beastly and agonizing roar rushed from the dragon's lips as his upper body thrashed about wildly, trying to throw the dead king off.

Bowser hopped off the prisoner and increased the distance between them. He taunted the flailing dragon. "Is that all you got? I thought you were going to show me how terrifying you are, but if this is it, my eight children could crush you without any trouble."

Bowser laughed, flexing his muscles as Bonechill growled under his lips. The undead ruler let the iciness of his breath seep through his chops. The exposed stone became frozen over once more, frost spilling from Bonechill's mouth.

"Ooh, you haven't seen anything yet," Bonechill rose, his six wings flapping. An evil grin spread over his face as he suddenly took flight, abandoning his golden cannon. Without it, Bonechill was like a giant snake with tiny arms and wings.

"It's been a long time since I needed to get serious. Consider yourself lucky."

Bonechill raised his head to the ceiling and vomited an icy shower. The cone-shaped spray wrapped around the dragon, encasing him in a humongous cocoon. Bowser was left worrying about the cold. Even though his fire should've rendered the prison free of frost, Bonechill's mastery over the frozen arts remained superior. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Bowser couldn't melt the ice. His flames could only match it, not overwhelm, and it infuriated him to no end, made him sick to his stomach. He is the king, but his loss at the hands of the Mario Bros. taught him a little something. It wasn't humility but the depths of his drive. He didn't realize how deep his fire went. By the time he did, it was already too late.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the ice cocoon started to crumble, cracks splintering the makeshift shell. At the top, a gap in the ice allowed Bowser to peer inside, but the only thing of attention was the single eye scowling back at him. Something was shifting inside, pounding at the ice with incredible force. Regardless, Bowser stayed relaxed. His guard refused to lower, but his excitement skyrocketed to new heights.

"Now bear witness to a dragon's supreme wrath," said a deep and malevolent voice. The cocoon burst, revealing the metamorphosizing creature within. An ice-blue, four-legged dragon spread its six wings, which now appeared somewhat frayed along the edges instead of feathery. The beast's head, very streamlined with a crest atop its skulled, blended seamlessly with the neck, a flap of skin lining with the spines just underneath its chin.

Bonechill descended, the flap of his wings generating a strong breeze that made Bowser put his weight forward to stay still. The dragon's toes, fashioned in a barbed design, gripped the icy ground perfectly, preventing it from sliding around aimlessly.

Bowser stood impressed. He never saw anything like it before, but his draconic side was burning with anticipation, ready to test his might against such a foe.

"Your true form. This is going to be fun," he stated.

Bonechill shifted his stance, sliding his front arms forward. "This time, I'll freeze your very core. There won't be a molecule left."

The fiery Koopa showed no fear and charged at the dragon head-on. "Bring it on, you overgrown popsicle!"

Bonechill surpassed Bowser's speed and swiped at the Koopa with his nails, scrapping the ice in the process. The initial strike missed its target, but the sheer force behind the blow left Bowser sprawling. Bonechill's tail moved like a snake, slithering closer, and then made a wide swing. It slapped Bowser hard across his body and launched the smaller adversary clear through the prison, his back colliding harshly with the metal doors that served as the entrance.

Bowser felt the air rush from his lungs, his body plopping to the ground, which quaked from Bonechill's stride. The behemoth breathed a single ice ball. Its makeup was so cold that it froze the ground as it soared. Thankfully for Bowser, he had enough strength to get out of the way in time. He witnessed the true power of ice firsthand. As soon as the frozen projectile connected with the door, the entire entrance was frozen solid with spiky protrusions extending outwards.

' _Now I really hate ice_.' Bowser seethed. His flames couldn't melt that.

Bonechill blitzed the turtle king, dragging Bowser's face across the wall, slamming him on the ground, taking flight and throwing him at the ceiling, and pummeling him through the rocky roof. The ice dragon was relentless. He plucked Bowser from his body shaped crater and flung him back to the floor with an ice breath right on his tail.

Bowser crashed, and the ice breath showered him in its frozen madness. The warmth of his blood was his only guard, but it was breaking rapidly. No time to retreat into his shell, Bowser tanked the blizzard with gritted teeth. Everything was getting cold. The freezing wind blew at the small embers struggling to stay alight. Bowser shielded these embers with his body, using any trick in the book to stay strong.

He saw his kingdom flourishing, his flags flapping in the wind as his subjects placed another pole on the ruins of a seized battlefield. His rule overshadowed weak rebellions; he was the one true king. He saw his children, Junior, and the seven Koopalings. They were his generals, his most important members of his army.

"King Bowser!" the army cheered for him.

"King Dad!" the Koopalings greeted him.

"Dad!" Junior cried out.

Bowser's eyes snapped open at that moment, pupils narrowing.

' _Not yet_.' He gathered his flames. ' _I won't be beaten by the likes of you._ '

He prepared himself. No time left, Bowser shed his frights and searched deep inside his core, calling on the full fury of his fiery prowess.

"Don't give up, Dad!" he heard Junior's voice. A single tear rolled down the side of his face.

' _I'm sorry, son. Daddy's not gonna see you become a man.'_

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Bowser screamed, spewing the same hot flames that nearly defeated the Mario Bros. but at himself. He burned his entire being to block out the ice. For the most part, it worked. The downside, however, was the searing pain. Regular fire did nothing against Bowser, but his flames were on a level on its own. Concentrated, Bowser could spew flames reaching molten lava levels of heat. The searing fire burned away at his scales, but it was a necessary shield against the ice.

Bowser's roars of agony accompanied Bonechill's crazed laughter. Both echoed throughout the prison, traveling far enough that the remaining members of Bonechill's army could hear it clearly. They were too afraid to leave their base. The uproar was too much for them to handle. Whatever was happening, it was not an ordinary battle. It was an execution, a fight to the death. Technically, they're already dead, but the possibility of complete erasure is possible. Bowser proved that when he annihilated most of the ground soldiers. Their spirits were destroyed. They no longer exist.

Would the same fate befall them?

What if Bowser wins?

Bonechill continued to laugh, Bowser's roar growing silent.

"Took you long enough. You were the hardest foe to put down, but I'll remember your strength."

A sudden and short tremor halted Bonechill's train of thought.

"What?" he said, observing below him. This was not his doing.

Another short quake spread across the ground. Bonechill, unable to believe his eyes, gasped at the light flashing below him.

"Impossible, you should be completely eradicated. Anything my ice touches freeze instantly.

A sinister rumble beckoned Bonechill closer. He was furious.

"You should be gone!" he unleashed a stream of frozen death, only for it to be swallowed up by a blue and white dragon made of flames. The beast detonated in midair, the heat from the explosion thawing the frozen surfaces.

"It doesn't make sense," Bonechill stated, "How are you still in this plane of existence? You should be gone forever!"

"You wouldn't understand," a menacing voice responded. A hand shot from the smoke and seized Bonechill by the neck. The ice dragon struggled to breathe, tail flailing to strike the attacker but to no avail. Through the smoke, light-blue eyes stared back at the undead ice dragon.

"No one can understand what goes on inside my head."

Finally, the smoke cleared, and the monster revealed itself to be the same beast Bonechill failed to eradicate. Except, this time, things were vastly different. For one, Bowser was now three times bigger than before, about the same size as Bonechill. His form was more menacing, more muscular, or at least, it **would** be more muscular if Bowser had muscles.

He was just a skeleton.

The king shoved Bonechill back.

"What," Bonechill coughed, "What did you do?"

Bowser's snout was slightly morphed into a beak-like shape while his chest and stomach became hallow. Instead of its usual green, red, and black coloring, Bowser's shell was colored charcoal gray with dark red spike rings and scarlet spaces between its plates. His horns were longer and more curved, his eye sockets were triangular, and he still possessed his characteristically angry position. The once black and shiny collars around his neck and arms have been scorched and turned a dull, very dark-red, and his beautiful mane was done up in a ponytail, reminiscent of his son, Junior.

"The only thing I could," he said in response to Bonechill's question.

"You scorched your own self just to survive my ice breath. You're insane," Bonechill commented.

Bowser laughed softly. "You're not wrong. I am insane, but I'm also very stubborn. I mixed my Giga form with this free shell."

Bowser flexed his bony fingers, hearing them pop as they curled inward, a fist ready to fly.

"No matter how many losses I suffer, I get back up. If there's one thing the Mario Bros. showed me, it was how far I'm willing to go."

Bonechill tilted his head slightly, not expecting such a response. This made Bowser laugh harder.

"What? You thought I was going to say something about humbleness or something? No, humbleness is tied to my paternal side, and I've failed in that aspect. I've learned humility ages ago. What's left of me now is this shell, but even so, my drive to conquer still lives on. The flames of my pride won't let me die. No matter how many times you knock me down, I will get back up. You can hurt me, but I won't surrender. You better not spare me though," Bowser uncurled his fingers, letting his sharp bony fingertips twinkle under the prison's light, "Because I fully plan on killing you."

Bonechill scoffed. "You talk as if I should be intimidated by this new you. Don't think this changes the tides. I'm still in control here!"

Bowser began a slow, casual walk towards the ruler of the ice prison.

"Not anymore," he replied, "Your army is in ruins, you've revealed all your tricks, and I'm just getting started. You no longer have a place here, but don't worry; I'll set you free at last," Bowser grinned maliciously. "Setting your head free from your neck that is."

Bonechill snarled. "Enough of your false bravado!"

The ice dragon struck. His claws tore through the space between him and Bowser and slapped the ground. Upon command, an avalanche of icicles raged towards the dry-boned Bowser.

Dry Bowser didn't stop walking. Once the icicles crashed down on him, Bowser bashed the frozen crystals with his mighty backhand. A blue flame ignited inside the skeletal king's hollow stomach, spurting up through the shell like a geyser.

The master of frozen arts charged the undead Giga Bowser at the same time the skeletal behemoth spewed his blue flames. The inferno trapped the two in a circle, cutting off any escape. It didn't matter to them, though. Escaping was a notion tucked away in the far reaches of their minds.

Bonechill rammed his large body into Bowser. There was no flesh to sink his teeth into, but there was still a body to freeze solid. A sheer cold ice breath bathed Bowser.

"Not this time," the dry version of the Koopa King said. He jabbed Bonechill in the jugular and wrapped his fingers around the dragon's neck. Like a pro, Bowser choked slammed the dragon on the ground.

Bowser winded up a leg and kicked Bonechill in the side as hard as he could. He heard the beast lose air and watched his body fly across the ring, crashing into the wall on the other side, but before Bonechill fell, Bowser charged forward, driving his bony fist into the dragon's cheek.

"People like to spew crap about destiny, but I've never believed in it," Bowser grabbed Bonechill by the face and smashed his snout with his knee. The ice dragon shrieked, lifted above Giga Dry Bowser's head, and piledrove into his prison's floor.

' _This is all wrong_!' his voice blared in his head. His tail shot out, looking to impale Bowser, but it only scratched the hollow entrances.

Bowser grabbed the flailing appendage and wrenched Bonechill over his shoulder with a mighty heave.

"I believe in making things happen with my own power."

Bonechill's back hit the floor, his body arching up.

Bowser found it ironic how one of his weaknesses became a tool for his victory. He cursed Mario for indirectly giving him the idea of using Bonechill's tail against him.

"That's how I've always lived," Bowser spun around, releasing his grasp on the ice dragon's tail, and launching him into the wall once again. "If the entire underworld decides to become my enemy, then I will fight like I always have."

Bonechill scrambled to his feet, his world spiraling. His vision blurred, Bonechill could barely make out Bowser getting closer. Something rushed down Bonechill's spine.

' _Wh-What is this?_ '

Bonechill pressed more into the wall. With each step forward that Bowser took, Bonechill wanted to take another three back. His back against the rocky wall, the ruler of the prison had nowhere to go.

' _I'm supposed to be the supreme being. Me!_ '

What was this dreaded feeling Bonechill experienced? It left him trembling. Trembling! The master of frozen arts doesn't get petrified over a lesser being. It was complete madness.

His breathing grew more sporadic, the air quickly rushing in and leaving, eyes wide and unable to look away from the monster who drew nearer. The monster was growing, already towering over Bonechill. Cold sweat poured down the ice dragon's face, body frozen, refusing his orders. If he had a heart, it would be on the verge of exploding, but to Bonechill's surprise, such a thought sounded pleasant. Anything was more pleasant than this hell.

One last chance, Bonechill attacked Bowser, his body finally listening, but it was no use. Bowser had the upper hand. He jostled Bonechill back, the head driving into the wall as it rested in Bowser's clutches. The tips of Bowser's fingers dug into his scales.

"Who? Who are you?" Bonechill questioned. He realized what this feeling is.

Fear.

Bowser's grin forced shudders down the ice dragon's back. He raised his other hand, fingers poised to strike. His cold, dead eyes drilled holes in Bonechill's scales. He loved the countenance on his adversary's face, the look of complete hopelessness, a soulless gaze that begged for forgiveness.

Fear. Bowser **loved** the look of fear. He **loved** the plead for forgiveness.

Sadly, Bowser wasn't feeling it.

His hand came down swiftly and fiercely.

"I'm the king," Bowser answered.

No response came back as the head of Bowser's adversary rolled on the ground, its master's body falling stiff. Dry Giga Bowser let out a calming breath, relaxing the tension in his bones. Bonechill's motionless body lay sprawled on the floor, head in the same state with the eyes still wide open. Neither disappeared like the Skellobits nor was there any blood. Bowser couldn't believe that.

The skeletal king returned to normal, but his Dry form lingered. He remained a skeleton, no flesh, only bones.

"It's for the best," he said softly. Adrenaline fading, Bowser fell to his knees and then his back, completely exhausted. He wasn't expecting another battle to push him past his limits. First, the Mario Bros., and then Bonechill was another worthy foe. However, this was merely the first step.

It will begin with his victory over the undead dragon.

"All of you! Get out here!" he sat up and roared. The results were instantaneous as the remaining forces of Bonechill's army emerged from the depths of the prison and fell in line before Bowser. They saw the separated head and body of their former ruler but made no voice.

Dry Bowser rose and paced back and forth, studying the small army. He regretted destroying so many of them now.

"You're under new orders from here on out," Bowser stated, his voice strong and brash, "You obey me. Either call me King Bowser or something of similar status, got it?!"

The Skellobits saluted. "Yes sir!" they chanted.

Bowser nodded in approval. "Good, you're already disciplined. That'll save us time. Listen up because I don't like repeating myself. We're not going to rot down here for all eternity. We have bigger places to conquer. I will not be damned to insubordination towards that witch. She will fall next, but now's the time to rebuild and bolster our numbers. In the meantime, I have a gift for her. How do you open the doors?"

One of the higher-ranked Skellobits stepped forward.

"Sir, unfortunately, the doors only open one way. Once it closes, only someone from outside can open it."

Bowser eyed the giant metal doors and growled. "Here's one thing you need to know about me."

The energy surged from Bowser, transforming him back into his Giga form. His new troops shrunk back.

"I'm annoyingly stubborn. While I'm doing this, I want every inch of ice gone. There are some renovations to take care of. Am I clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the army yelled and immediately got to work. Meanwhile, Bowser had another fight with the door.

' _I'm getting tired of this._ '

* * *

Things were finally peaceful in the Underwhere. All the souls had been judged for the day, leaving the queen with plenty of time to relax. She could already see her large, luscious bath being drawn, but her thoughts were drowned out by her conversation with Bowser. The mighty King of the Koopas was the boldest soul she ever judged, on par with Bonechill himself. She couldn't believe the audacity on him. Claiming her domain for his own. It was laughable.

Still, she was curious about this other soul he mentioned. Try as her servants might, there was no sign of this deceased soul Bowser brought to attention.

"They must be one of the souls with unfinished business then," she said to herself. Sighing, the queen leaned back on her throne. "There's nothing I can do about it. Poor soul must be wandering the mortal plane."

"Your majesty!" one of the D-Men arrived, bowing respectfully to their ruler.

"Have you found the lost soul?" Jaydes inquired.

"No, my liege. It's worse than that. The one we escorted to Bonechill's prison. He's."

"Hey! Queeny!"

Queen Jaydes sat up straight, practically leaping from her throne.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

Dry Bowser emerged from the corridor leading to the prison. His new form baffled the queen.

"Impossible," she frowned. "No one has escaped from Bonechill's Prison."

"No one until now," Bowser smirked, "How do you like the new look?"

"You're even more atrocious than the last time I saw you," Jaydes retorted.

"I bet Peach would dig the new look. She could never resist this handsome mug, but enough about me. I have a present for you."

Jaydes narrowed her eyes. "A present?"

Bowser's smile threatened to split his skull. He tossed the luggage off his back towards the queen and waited for the response.

Multiple screams filled the palace as various inhabitants saw a person's head roll on the ground. The queen herself was especially stupefied, unable to find the words presently.

"I met him," Bowser said. "You're gonna have to change the name of the prison though."

"What are you trying to pull here, oh mighty dead king?" Jaydes questioned, her sarcasm clear as day. "Are you proposing an alliance perhaps? Change your mind after seeing the destruction of Bonechill."

Bowser laughed and put a foot on the head of Bonechill. "An alliance? Your material hasn't dulled at least. No, this is not a proposal," he shook his head and flexed his bony fingers. "This is a promise. I told you I would take over this place too. When I do, I'll add your head to my collection. Enjoy your reign while it's still active because the next time we meet," Bowser lugged the head on his shoulder, "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream. Until then, ta-ta, Queeny."

Dry Bowser disappeared back through the dark corridor, leaving the audience stunned and looking to their queen for answers, but even she, for the first time in a long time, had nothing to say.

* * *

Bowser descended the path in silence. He opted to stare at the floor to keep his thoughts from wandering back. This is his life now. Stuck at the bottom with only one goal, Bowser filled his head with nothing but plans for _his_ future. He was dead, but that didn't mean he had to follow the status quo. He overtook Bonechill's Prison and set his sights on the Underwhere. He had no business pondering the lifestyle of those who kept him sane.

The pain was unbearable, but it did not matter to him. There was nothing he could do about it. Presently, it was all about reconstruction. Gathering his forces and bolstering his already incredible might took priority. He had no business thinking about his eight children and how they must be fairing. No, he was dead. His time in the mortal plane ended hours ago. He had nothing to hold on to.

A flaming tear rolled down his bony cheek.

' _Damn it.'_ he cursed. _'I guess I'm still a big softy after all.'_

Accepting defeat, Bowser let the tears spill over from his eye sockets.

"What the hell? I've earned it," he whispered to himself. As he descended to his new prison, the deceased King of the Koopas let the memories of his children invaded his mind, distracting him from the reality of his downfall. There, he was surrounded by his energetic kids, every one of their faces lit with glee and mischief. There was nothing he wanted to see more than their happy faces.

Alas, the sweet memories ended as quickly as they started. Bowser was at the bottom of the path, the aggressively separated metal doors hanging from their hinges. It was small, but this was his domain now. He took it in stride though. Bowser didn't let the downgrade get him down. After all, "The only way up is to rise. Mine will come soon, just you wait, Queeny. My rise will come."


End file.
